Problem: Solve for $f$ : $310= -6.2f$ $f =\,$
Divide both sides by $-6.2$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{310}}{-6.2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{-6.2f}}{-6.2}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $-50= \dfrac{\cancel{-6.2}f}{\cancel{-6.2}}$ $f = -50$